


Fandom Pill 6.0

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Castiel wears dresses, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Crack, Crossover Supernatural/Teen Wolf, Eurovision Song Contest 2014, F/F, F/M, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Prankster Gabriel, Prankster Tony Stark, Stiles is a Failwolf (not really), cameos from MCUs characters, eurovision au, mentions to Game of Thrones, mentions to PTSD, soulbond
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble/flashfic/brevi oneshot multifandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> E sì, di nuovo una raccolta di drabble/flash-fic/mini-shot, anche questa volta contenente roba scritta in event diversi (sempre sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Sono un po' di fretta quindi vi lascio alla lettura.  
> Baci e buona lettura, Elisa.
> 
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti o oneshot più lunghe per nessuno di questi piccoli fill. Quindi, per favore, non chiedetelo, grazie. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_Prompt: Supernatural, Fem!Destiel, Soulbond, c'è un strano fatto che nessuno si è mai saputo spiegare e che solo pochi hanno provato a capire. Le persone senza anime gemelle vedono il mondo in bianco e nero. Niente colori per chi come Deanne non ha trovato il proprietario del nome sulla nuca. Si chiede se i colori siano cosi disperatamente belli come sua madre ha sempre sostenuto. Bonus: in base alla vicinanza di Cas, Deanne vede qualche sfumatura di colore._  
_Parole: 145_  
  


Deanne aveva sognato di vedere qualcosa di diverso dal bianco, il nero e tutte le sfumature di grigio nel mezzo per tutta la propria vita, il ricordo dei colori descritti da sua madre che le faceva fissare qualsiasi cosa quasi con sprezzo. Per qualche tempo aveva pensato che forse sarebbe stato meglio non riuscire a vedere per niente, poi si era presa mentalmente a calci in culo, dicendosi di farla finita, accettare la realtà e dedicare la propria vita a due cose: suo fratello Sam e l'attività di famiglia.  
Quando vide per la prima volta un'ombra di colore, Dee quasi non se ne accorse. Non era neppure davvero un colore diverso dal grigio, era solo un grigio sporcato di un altro colore. Deanne dovette chiedere a Bobby per sapere di che colore si trattasse. Era il blu. Ed era il colore degli occhi di Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: Supernatural, Fem!Destiel: Castielle è la psicologa che assegnano a Deanne quando torna dalla guerra. Il piano di Deanne era dirle due cazzate e levarsela dai piedi. Non è andato proprio così._   
_Parole: 170_   
  


Deanne pensava che fosse una cazzata la cosa delle psicologa. Cosa poteva saperne quella tizia di com'era stata la guerra? Di com'era stato perdere amici che aveva ormai iniziato a considerare famiglia? Di come si sentisse lei, praticamente l'unica sopravvissuta dopo...  
Non poteva saperne niente, ecco cosa! Le avrebbe detto due stronzate, avrebbe pianto qualche lacrima di coccodrillo e poi l'avrebbe convinta che stava bene, che riusciva a dormire come un angioletto ogni singola notte e che non sentiva ancora il rumore delle esplosioni quando si svegliava la mattina.  
Quello che Dee non aveva previsto, ovviamente, era Castielle. Che non solo la capiva, ma aveva già affrontato tutto ciò per cui era passata Deanne prima di lei, quando ancora PTSD sembrava una parolaccia e non una malattia. Cas le entrava nella testa anche quando lei non voleva che lo facesse; per qualche tempo la odiò pure perchè riusciva a farlo. Poi parlare con lei divenne quasi una necessità. Non si rese neppure conto di quando finì con l'innamorarsi di lei.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: MCU, Clint/Coulson." Sai, Phil penso che dovremmo adottare un bambino." "Tu sei pazzo" _   
_Parole: 500 (+50 parole bonus)_   
  


Phil era appena tornato da una giornata lavorativa parecchio pesante e tutto ciò che voleva fare era godersi una doccia rilassante, avvolgersi in un pigiama caldo e comodo e dormire per tutte le ore che gli erano consentite accoccolato a suo marito.  
Clint, che era tornato da una missione 12 ore prima di lui, si era ovviamente già goduto del sano riposo, quindi non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare Phil in pace.  
“Sai Phil, mentre ero in missione è capitata una cosa e ho iniziato a pensare che...” iniziò infatti suo marito quando entrò nella loro stanza da letto.  
“Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia pensato, no, soprattutto se di mezzo ci sono Stark, la sua tecnologia o anche peggio, Deadpool.” rispose mentre si accomodava sotto le coperte accanto a Clint, che fissava il soffitto con la testa poggiata sulle braccia incrociate.  
“No, giuro che non c'entra niente. Solo, sai, abbiamo dovuto mettere in sicurezza un gruppo di civili e tra loro c'era anche un gruppo di bambini di un orfanotrofio e ho iniziato a pensare a quanto sarebbe bello avere figli.”  
“Clint, devo forse ricordarti che lavoro facciamo entrambi?” borbottò dandogli le spalle, pensando solo che Clint stesse facendo lo scemo come al solito.  
“Oh, avanti, non è così impensabile adottare un bambino! Magari uno di quelli con poteri, che in una famiglia normale sarebbe solo un pericolo per gli altri e se stesso!”  
“Sei completamente impazzito. E poi dovrei essere io quello con seri problemi per la questione del progetto T.A.H.I.T.I.; forse sei tu quello che dovrebbe sottoporsi di nuovo alla valutazione.”  
Phil continuò a non prenderlo sul serio, ma quando sentì solo un lungo silenzio si preoccupò e aprì gli occhi voltandosi verso Clint, che si era messo a sedere, le braccia incrociate al petto e un'espressione un po' sconsolata. Coulson sospirò e si mise a sedere a sua volta. Qualche volta si dimenticava anche lui che Clint non era solo il giullare che tutti pensavano fosse.

“Hai davvero pensato a come sarebbe, Clint?”  
Suo marito lo fissò. “Sarebbe stupendo, ecco come sarebbe. Daremmo una famiglia ad un bambino che una famiglia non l'ha mai avuta, ed è tutto ciò che conta, Phil.”

“Mi sembri piuttosto specifico. Hai anche già in mente chi?”  
Clint annuì. “Uno dei bambini dell'orfanotrofio. Non penso nessuno se ne sia accorto, non saprebbero che segni cercare. Ma noi siamo esperti in questo settore, li sappiamo riconoscere quelli con i poteri. E lui HA poteri, Phil. Non voglio che resti solo per sempre e diventi un criminale, uno di quelli che un giorno dovremo uccidere.”  
Coulson abbracciò suo marito e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.  
“Ha solo 7 anni, Phil.” mormorò ancora Clint.  
Phil sospirò e rimase accoccolato ancora per qualche istante insieme all'uomo della sua vita, meditando su quanto sarebbero state diverse le cose ben presto.  
“Pensi che gli Avengers possano fare a meno di te per qualche tempo e che lo SHIELD non imploderà ancora una volta senza di me?”  
  
BONUS:  
“Penso che saremo troppo occupati con Pietro e Wanda per farci caso.”  
“Come siamo passati da un solo bambino a due?!”  
“Oh, avanti Phil, Wanda è sua sorella, non vorrai dividerli! E poi sono quasi sicuro che anche lei abbia poteri!”  
“Quanto sicuro?”  
“Abbastanza.”  
“CLINT!”  
“Al 20%”  
“CLINT!”  
“COSA?!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Supernatural Fem!Destiel, la prima ferita di Cas, durante un combattimento. Bonus: A Deanne tremano le mani al solo pensiero di rovinare quella pelle perfetta.   
Parole: 265  


 

Deanne non avrebbe mai voluto che una persona come Castielle rimanesse invischiata nel loro mondo fatto di mostri e pericolo costante, ma era capitato, come capitava spesso alla brava gente. Non le era rimasto nessuno dopo quella brutta esperienza e venire in contatto con quel mondo lasciava un segno indelebile nella vita di chiunque, forse in particolar modo delle persone come Cas. Era per questo che, quando Castielle aveva chiesto di iniziare a cacciare con loro, Dee aveva accettato; in fondo se le avesse detto di no, Cas avrebbe solo iniziato a farlo da sola. Era meglio che stesse con lei e suo fratello Sam, almeno avrebbero potuto proteggerla e addestrarla, magari tenerla in panchina ad occuparsi solo delle ricerche per qualche tempo.  
Non che durò a lungo comunque, Castielle era più forte di quanto Deanne avesse preventivato e forse avrebbe dovuto capirlo da come avesse voluto continuare a lottare, invece che chiudersi in una campana come faceva la maggior parte della gente. Eppure, vederla ferirsi per la prima volta, le fece quasi pensare che forse sarebbe stata una buona idea portarla in ospedale perchè si prendessero cura del taglio. Non era una cosa grave, ma Dee sapeva perfettamente che lei e Sam non erano certo dei chirurghi quando si trattava di ricucire ferite. Le sarebbe rimasta una brutta cicatrice e a Dee tremavano le mani al solo pensiero di rovinare per sempre la pelle perfetta di Castielle.  
“Mi ricorderà che sono parte della famiglia.” la incoraggiò tenendole le mani tra le sue, quasi fosse davvero Deanne ad avere bisogno di coraggio e non Cas.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Stiles/Derek. "Posso continuare a chiamarti Miguel?" _   
_Parole: 165_   
  


“Posso continuare a chiamarti Miguel?”  
Derek spostò il cellulare dall'orecchio e ne fissò lo schermo per qualche istante, per assicurarsi che stesse parlando proprio con Stiles, il suo ragazzo da due settimane. “Stiles, cosa hai fatto questa volta?”

“NIENTE!” urlò in difensiva. “Solo, sai, mio padre non sa ancora di noi e magari se pensa che sto chiamando qualcun altro non farà domande. O non inizierà a pensare che sta di nuovo succedendo qualcosa e io glielo sto nascondendo.”  
“E non dirgli di noi come rientrerebbe nel non mentirgli riguardo qualcosa che sta succedendo?”  
“Beh, ma non è una cosa pericolosa o che mette a rischio vite. Anzi, se glielo dicessi metterei a rischio la tua vita in primis e la mia a seguire. Quindi, sì, chiamarti Miguel è una buona idea!”  
“Stiles...”  
“Ottimo, è deciso, ciao Miguel, ci vediamo domani sera.” esclamò Stiles all'improvviso. Prima che la comunicazione terminasse, Derek sentì dall'altro capo la voce dello Sceriffo, grondante sarcasmo. “Indovino? Era MIGUEL.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Prompt: MCU, Steve/Tony "Ti avevo detto di stare attento al linguaggio" "Non pensavo intendessi anche in queste situazioni" _   
_Parole: 400_   
  


Che Steve fosse un uomo d'altri tempi lo si capiva da tante piccole cose, ma tra tutte, spiccava il suo essere un vero gentiluomo. Prestava attenzione al codice di abbigliamento, trattava le signore con rispetto -tanto che durante una missione aveva quasi tentennato a picchiare una donna contro cui si era trovato a scontrarsi, cosa che gli valse una ramanzina da parte di Natasha- ma, più di ogni altra cosa, era fissato col linguaggio.  
Non perdeva mai occasione per ricordare a tutti di moderare i termini e, ovviamente, si assicurava che Tony, quello che tra tutti era più propenso ad imprecare, si astenesse il più possibile da usare certi termini. Nessuno sapeva che Steve, sotto le coperte, avesse un modo tutto speciale di costringere Tony a prestare attenzione a ciò che gli usciva dalla bocca.  
La prima volta che erano finiti a fare sesso, Steve lo aveva afferrato per i capelli alla prima imprecazione, fermando qualsiasi altra cosa stesse facendo. “Ti avevo detto di stare attento al linguaggio.”  
Tony trattenne a malapena un'altra imprecazione. Farsi comandare da Steve aveva sempre avuto qualcosa di eccitante, in fondo era il motivo per cui erano finiti a letto insieme. Ma quello era un vero e proprio gioco di potere e chi si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di simile da Captain America. Quindi, decisamente molto eccitante, eccitante tanto quasi da farlo venire solo all'idea.  
“Non pensavo intendessi anche in queste situazioni.” rispose Tony, la mano di Steve che aveva già lasciato la presa e ora era occupata a carezzargli la nuca. Non che gli avesse davvero fatto male, certe donne gli avevano dati schiaffi ben più dolorosi dopo essere state rifiutate o cacciate di casa sua dopo una storia di una sola notte.  
“Ti sta bene questa cosa?” gli chiese Steve risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri. Sembrava decisamente preoccupato.  
“Mi hai sentito lamentarmi?” rispose sogghignando.  
“Tony, sii serio. Stai bene? Posso fermarmi se non vuoi...”  
“Oh, se ti azzardassi ad andartene ora, sentiresti una bella lista di imprecazioni che mi varrebbero una punizione di quelle esemplari.”  
Steve gli sorrise. Avrebbero parlato di contratti e condizioni più tardi, ora erano entrambi decisamente troppo eccitati per pensare a quei dettagli; si fidavano l'uno dell'altro, se qualcosa fosse andato oltre i limiti di uno dei due, avevano fiducia che l'altro si sarebbe semplicemente fermato. Tony si chiese quando, di preciso, avessero iniziato a fidarsi così ciecamente. Non trovò risposta.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Prompt: Supernatural, Destiel, Dean e Cas s'incontrano al campo scuola e quando arriva l'ultimo giorno, Cas viene dimenticato. Non volendo abbandonare, Dean lo porta a casa con lui. Bonus: la famiglia di Cas non se ne vuole più occupare e facendo breccia nel suo cuore, Bobby lo adotta. Bonus 2: rifugio._   
_Parole: 360_   
  
  


Dean e Cas stavano seduti ai piedi della capanna che per settimane aveva fornito loro rifugio durante il campo scuola. Non che fosse davvero un campo scuola ufficiale, era più un campeggio nel mezzo di un bosco parecchio inquietante e con solo un paio di casette/dormitorio di legno neppure tanto accoglienti. Ma, in fondo, era stata una bella avventura estiva e Dean era contento di essercisi fatto trascinare da Sam. Dean pensava di essere troppo grande per il campo scuola alla veneranda età di 12 anni, eppure ne era valsa la pena, perchè aveva incontrato Castiel, che era più vecchio di lui di qualche mese, ma si comportava quasi come un adulto certe volte. Era silenzioso Cas, e c'erano un mare di cose che non sapeva, una tra tutte, come godersi la vita. Dean gli aveva insegnato a pescare, ad accendere un fuoco, perfino a cucinare mashmallows e salsicce davanti al falò.   
Si era divertito così tanto al campeggio dello zio Bobby, che quasi gli dispiaceva andarsene e doversi separare da Cas. Eppure, quando ormai era arrivato il tramonto del giorno in cui tutti sarebbero dovuti tornare a casa, lui e Cas erano ancora seduti sui gradini della casetta di legno, ad aspettare. Bobby li aveva fatti rientrare per la cena, dicendo che aveva chiamato a casa di Cas, ma nessuno aveva risposto; avevano mangiato e poi aveva mandato Sam, Dean e Cas a dormire. Dean fu contento di avere ancora del tempo da passare con Cas, ma quando neppure al tramonto del giorno successivo si presentò nessuno a prendere Castiel, anche Bobby iniziò a preoccuparsi in modo visibile.  
Rimasero per quasi una intera settimana in più al campeggio ad aspettare, quella cabina che era stata un rifugio che quasi diventava una prigione per Cas, che, infine, scoppiò a piangere al tramonto del quinto giorno ammettendo che la sua famiglia si voleva liberare di lui da sempre.  
La faccia di Bobby era contorta in un'espressione che non aveva mai visto fare a suo zio, ma Dean sapeva che non era rivolta a Cas, ma ai suoi genitori.  
“Andiamo ragazzi, sì, anche tu Cas. Starai con me, come Sam e Dean.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

_Prompt: Destiel, Dean sente piangere Cas nel sonno, abbracciando il suo cuscino. Capendo per cosa sta piangendo, si infila nel suo letto e lo abbraccia da dietro. (sequel del fill precedente)_   
_Parole: 210_   
  


Dean aveva sempre avuto il sonno leggero sin da bambino. Era una cosa con cui aveva imparato a convivere e, in fondo, lo faceva stare più tranquillo: poteva sempre sapere se suo padre stava per rientrare da lavoro, sbronzo come al solito, se Sam stava avendo un incubo o se qualcuno stava provando ad entrare nella loro stanza di motel.  
Non si stupì, quindi, quando si svegliò al suono dei singhiozzi leggeri di Castiel. Si alzò per controllarlo e lo vide: aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma stava piangendo, il cuscino stretto al petto come a cercare affetto. Dean sapeva perchè Cas stava piangendo. Lui non aveva un fratello come Sam a tenergli compagnia quando gli mancava la sua mamma o quando il suo papà si comportava male con loro perchè era troppo ubriaco. Cas era solo. Ma ora non lo sarebbe più stato, lui era parte della famiglia proprio come Sam e lo zio Bobby. Per questo non ci pensò neppure un istante prima di infilarsi nel letto di Cas, per stringerlo in un abbraccio da dietro. Cercò di rincuorarlo senza svegliarlo e, quando gli parve che infine si fosse calmato, si lasciò andare al sonno a sua volta.  
Non avrebbe mai più permesso a Cas di sentirsi solo.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Prompt: Supernatural, La prima volta in cui Cas pensa a Bobby come a suo padre e non più come ad un sostituto in attesa che i suoi genitori tornano a prenderlo, è il giorno del suo compleanno. Bobby gli compra la torta, dicendogli di poter fare quello che desidera in quella giornata. Cas non si è mai sentito cosi speciale in tutta la sua vita. (sequel dei fill precedenti)_   
_Parole: 280_   
  
  


Cas aveva sperato a lungo che la sua famiglia venisse a prenderlo per riportarlo a casa; aveva sperato a lungo nonostante sapesse che non c'era motivo per sperare da tempo, forse da sempre.  
Eppure, Bobby, non gli aveva lasciato tempo per sentirsi tagliato fuori dal mondo, per sentirsi solo o abbandonato. Gli era stato accanto dall'inizio, anche se Cas per un po' l'aveva respinto, incapace di accettare che quella era la sua nuova famiglia.  
Aveva iniziato a pensare che forse non fosse un male quando Bobby gli aveva fatto un piccolo regalo per il suo primo bel voto alla nuova scuola ed era diventata una certezza nel corso dei mesi successivi, quando, nel giorno del Ringraziamento e per le feste natalizie aveva per la prima volta davvero capito cose significassero serenità e gioia nella più pura delle sue forme. Il momento in cui iniziò a pensare a Bobby come ad un padre, comunque, fu il giorno del suo compleanno. Castiel non sapeva neppure come avesse scoperto la data. Non lo aveva detto neppure a Dean, perchè, in fondo, del suo compleanno non era mai importato nulla a nessuno. Bobby invece lo aveva svegliato cantando Tanti Auguri anche se era stonato e gli aveva lasciato fare colazione con più pancakes di quelli che mangiava di solito. La cosa migliore fu comunque la torta che trovò in cucina al ritorno. Non l'aveva fatta Bobby, l'aveva comprata, ma ci aveva anche fatto scrivere sopra il suo nome e ci aveva messo il numero giusto di candeline. E se Bobby quando lo ringraziò chiamandolo papà versò qualche lacrima, Cas lo avrebbe sempre tenuto solo per sé, come il più prezioso regalo della sua vita.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_Prompt: Supernatural, La prima volta che Cas difende Dean e Sam dai loro compagni di scuola mandandoli in infermeria. Bonus:Sam lo abbraccia accarezzandogli la testa e Dean gli dà una spallata gentile, passandogli un hamburger (sequel dei fill precedenti)_   
_Parole: 330_   
  
  


Quando Cas era arrivato nella nuova scuola, aveva pensato che sarebbe stato più semplice integrarsi. Aveva la possibilità di ricominciare da capo, conoscere nuove persone. E poi c'erano sempre Dean e Sam, era certo che conoscere già almeno due persone sarebbe stato positivo.  
Scoprì ben presto che non c'era molta differenza tra i bambini della scuola che aveva frequentato quando ancora viveva con i suoi genitori e quelli della nuova scuola. Erano cattivi con le persone diverse e Cas, per quanto si sforzasse di non essere lo strambo che tutti lo avevano sempre accusato di essere, non poteva proprio essere qualcosa che non era. Decise che non gli importava poi così tanto finchè avrebbe avuto Dean e Sam a fargli compagnia.

Decise che forse gli importava quando qualche idiota diede un pugno a Dean, che in realtà stava solo difendendo suo fratello dal bullo in questione. Era uno più grande di tutti loro, uno che era stato bocciato forse anche una volta di troppo per non essere già al liceo. Ma Cas non aveva paura. Nella vecchia scuola aveva già affrontato un paio di volte qualche tipo del genere. Dean non si accorse neppure del suo intervento, ma cercò comunque di fermarlo mentre lui e il bullo si prendevano a pugni e spintoni.  
Quando alla fine un professore li interruppe e mandò entrambi in infermeria, Cas fu quasi tentato di tornarsene semplicemente a casa con Sam e Dean, tutt'altro che disposto a stare ancora nella stessa stanza del bullo. Sam, comunque, decise per lui, abbracciandolo e chiedendogli di non fare mai più una cosa simile e di andare subito a farsi mettere cerotti sulle ferite. Cas gli scompigliò i capelli, sorridendo a Dean che lo fissava soddisfatto. Quando quella sera a cena, Bobby lo riprese per l'accaduto, Dean passò il suo hamburger a Cas, dicendo che non era vero che aveva sbagliato e che si meritava un premio.  
Bobby, a vedere Dean rinunciare alla sua cena preferita, scoppiò a ridere.

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Prompt: MCU, al matrimonio di Steve e Tony, Clint afferra il bouquet. _   
_Parole: 265_   


Clint aveva cercato per mesi di far capire al resto del gruppo che era già sposato. Non ci aveva creduto nessuno e Nat, la maledetta, se ne stava zitta a ridere di lui senza dargli manforte. Eppure lei sapeva benissimo del suo matrimonio con Phil, diamine, era stata la sua testimone!  
Le aveva davvero provate tutte, dal far capire che non aveva bisogno di una fidanzata o di un fidanzato, al mostrare loro la fede con tanto di dedica di Phil all'interno, fino a portate le poche foto scattate da Nat nel giorno del suo matrimonio. Non aveva funzionato ovviamente, pensavano tutti fosse solo un suo scherzo, uno di quelli scemi che gli era venuto in mente perchè Steve e Tony stavano organizzando il loro di matrimonio.  
Che, per la cronaca, fu un matrimonio piuttosto divertente grazie alle idee completamente folli di Tony. Tipo gli abiti bianchi e il bouquet -anche se quello lo tirarono fuori solo per il famoso lancio. Quando Clint si trovò il bouquet ad atterrargli sulle gambe, fissò in malo modo Tony, che rideva di lui.  
Clint afferrò Nat e Phil per i polsi e li portò davanti a Tony. “Lo scherzo è bello quando dura poco. Nat, Phil, per favore, fatelo capire voi a questi idioti che io e Phil siamo sposati!”  
“Notizia del giorno, Clint: lo sappiamo.” rispose Tony sincero.  
Phil scoppiò a ridere, seguito a ruota da Natasha e dal resto della banda. A Clint, venne quasi voglia di strapparsi i capelli. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi che era solo una loro vendetta per i suoi scherzi?

 


	12. Chapter 12

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Alfa Stiles/ Alfa Derek. Quando Talia parlò al figlio di un nuovo branco in arrivo da Nord mai questo si sarebbe immaginato di incontrare un Alfa tanto giovane, allegro, infantile ed insopportabile. _   
_Parole: 430_   
  


Derek non era mai stato brillante con la diplomazia, per questo Talia lo avvertì con largo anticipo dell'arrivo di un nuovo branco. Non c'era da stupirsi, in effetti; quella di Beacon Hills era una contea nota tra i mannari per essere pacifica e ospitale e oltre ad offrire un territorio abbastanza grande da ospitare fino a tre branchi molto numerosi senza problemi di supremazia territoriale, aveva anche un patto di non belligeranza con una delle più famose famiglie di cacciatori, con cui, nei pochi casi di attacchi di altre creature, gli Hale avevano perfino collaborato per risolvere la situazione.  
Nonostante l'anticipo, Derek non si sentiva affatto pronto. Avrebbe voluto avere più informazioni sul branco in arrivo da Nord, ma non era una famiglia antica come gli Hale, era un branco nuovo, nato forse da un paio di anni.  
Il nervosismo diminuì un po' quando si rese conto, dall'odore, che si trattava di non più di 3 mannari, 2 umani e una creatura di qualche altro genere -una Banshee, probabilmente, a detta di sua sorella Laura.  
Quel che si era meno aspettato, comunque, era che l'Alpha fosse un ragazzetto di non più di 17 anni. Non che il resto della banda sembrasse molto più vecchio, anzi, erano decisamente solo dei coetanei.  
“Scusate il ritardo, abbiamo dovuto fermarci per colpa di Lydia a noleggiare un DVD. Che poi chi li noleggia più i DVD quando si può vedere qualsiasi cosa su Netflix? Seriamente Lydia, e sei quella con l'IQ più alto nel gruppo, perchè ci siamo fermati a noleggiare The Notebook?”  
Derek lo fissò perplesso, Laura e Cora che ridacchiavano accanto a lui. Derek si schiarì la gola in ammonimento e l'altro parve ricordarsi dov'era.

“Ehm, okay, scusa. Quando sono nervoso tendo a parlare a ruota libera.”  
“Tu parli sempre a questo modo.” borbottò il biondo accanto a quella che, a giudicare, doveva essere Lydia, visto che era lei che aveva fissato al cielo durante il discorso dell'Alpha.  
“Stai zitto, Jackson!” rispose quest'ultimo senza voltarsi. “Io sono Stiles, comunque. Questi sono Scott, Lydia, Allison, Danny e Jackson. Tecnicamente mancano anche mio padre e la madre di Scott, ma sono già a lavoro. Sai, turni. Mio padre è il nuovo sceriffo e la madre di Scott fa l'infermiera...”  
Derek sospirò; non sembrava un gruppo pericoloso e certo era strano vedere un branco composto più da umani che da lupi, eppure era convinto che quegli adolescenti avrebbero portato la loro quantità di dramma in città. Si augurava solo che il dramma non lo colpisse in prima persona. Derek odiava quel genere di cose.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

_Prompt: Supernatural, Fem!Destiel, X-men!AU. Castielle è la prima persona che Deanne vede quando arriva alla scuola di Xavier, esausta e col fratellino in braccio. Ha pensato che fosse un angelo, complici le grosse ali dell'altra. _   
_Parole: 265_   
  


Deanne era stremata. Aveva camminato per chilometri nel mezzo del sottobosco, seguendo la strada a fatica a causa del sole ormai calato, suo fratello Sam addormentato per colpa della troppa stanchezza a pesarle sulla schiena. Ma non c'erano molte alternative, la scuola per persone come lei e Sam era nascosta e pure molto bene. Se non fosse stato per le abilità psichiche di Sam non sarebbero mai riusciti a trovarla. Eppure era ormai in vista, finalmente Deanne e Sam sarebbero stati in un posto in cui il loro essere diversi sarebbe stata normalità, dove avrebbero imparato a controllare i loro poteri e magari usarli a fin di bene. Le luci del cortile della scuola erano spostate e Dee abbandonò la sua rotta che affiancava la strada per inoltrarsi più a fondo tra gli alberi, la forte luce di una lampada a farle da faro nella notte.  
Quando arrivò finalmente all'alta recinzione costeggiata da una siepe, Deanne pensò che forse la stanchezza le stava tirando un brutto scherzo perchè, seduta sopra una delle colonne di cemento che interrompevano il recinto di metallo, c'era un angelo, le ali spiegate e una luce che gli illuminava il retro della nuca, impedendole ci vedere il viso.  
“Stai bene?” chiese l'angelo con voce dolce e preoccupata.  
Deanne sospirò e si lasciò andare in ginocchio, gli occhi che le si chiudevano per la troppa stanchezza, ma un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra. Ce l'avevano fatta, erano al sicuro: l'angelo avrebbe vegliato su di lei e suo fratello, ne era certa. Lo si capito dal tono della voce che era un angelo buono.

 


	14. Chapter 14

_Prompt: Supernatural, Fem!Destiel, '50!AU, Castielle lavora al Drive-in dove Deanne porta le sue fiamme. Continua a sabotarla "accidentalmente". Deanne continua a andare lì anche se non compiccia. Ci vuole un intervento esterno perché finiscano a fare qualcosa. _   
_Parole: 325_   
  


Quando Castielle aveva appena iniziato a lavorare al Drive-In, Ellen pensava che Cas fosse semplicemente molto goffa sui pattini; scoprì che non era affatto così quando fu costretta a tornare lei stessa sui pattini perchè Jo si sentiva poco bene ed erano a corto di cameriere. Castielle non era per nulla impacciata, anzi, era tanto abile sui pattini da riuscire a simulare una caduta accidentale e versare un paio di milkshake e una porzione di patatine ancora bollenti addosso alla ragazza che stava nell'auto con Deanne, quella che per lei era ormai come una seconda figlia e che da sempre usava il Drive-In per i suoi appuntamenti (principalmente perchè ad Ellen non importava che a DeeDee piacessero le ragazze e non gli uomini, mentre il resto della città la trattava spesso come una donnaccia). Per un paio di settimane, incaricò Jo di sostituirla in cucina e si occupò di servire i clienti, per poter tenere sotto controllo Castielle. Non c'era dubbio, gli “incidenti” capitavano solo quando Deanne arrivava a bordo della sua auto con l'ennesima ragazza al suo fianco.  
Ellen non capiva l'insistenza di Deanne; era ovvio che con tutti quegli incidenti, le ragazze non avrebbero voluto passare ancora del tempo con lei. Eppure tornava sempre, anche due volte con la stessa ragazza, che poi, ovviamente, scendeva dall'auto e se ne andava indignata senza aspettare DeeDee. Successe anche quella sera e Castielle rimase, come faceva spesso quando la sua figlioccia restava sola, accanto all'auto a chiacchierare con il pretesto di scusarsi. Era l'occasione di Ellen perchè, com'era palese, Dee non era davvero interessata alle ragazze con cui si presentava al Drive-In, voleva solo attirare l'attenzione di Castielle, la quale, gelosa, reagiva con quegli “incidenti”. Era il momento che quelle due chiarissero la cosa.  
“Castielle, è l'ora della tua pausa. Perchè non ti siedi in auto con Deanne? Vi porto un frullato. E questa volta stai pur certa che non finirà in testa al tuo appuntamento.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

_Prompt: MCU, WinterWidow. Natasha non ha problemi con il tocco gelido della mano meccanica, Natasha si sente a casa, a quel tocco freddo. _   
_Parole: 300_   
  


Se c'era una cosa che chiunque alla torre aveva imparato da subito, era non prendere MAI di spalle Nat se si voleva restare incolumi. Non era una questione personale, ormai lo avevano capito. Era solo qualcosa di talmente tanto parte di lei, che quando sentiva qualcuno avvicinarsi alle sue spalle e poggiarle una mano sulla schiena, d'istinto si sentiva attaccata e reagiva di conseguenza (e una slogatura o lo spostamento di qualche nervo era il minimo danno che si poteva riportare).  
Le cose erano un po' cambiate con l'arrivo di Bucky. Non sapeva perchè lo facesse, ma lui la toccava sempre con la mano meccanica, il tocco freddo del metallo ad identificare subito di chi si trattasse. La prima volta che era successo, Nat preparava la colazione, Bucky si era sporto per prendere una fetta di toast appena imburrato appoggiando la mano sulla spalla di Nat e Steve, seduto proprio di fronte a loro, li aveva fissati con occhi sgranati. Nat non si era letteralmente neppure accorta di non aver reagito, la consapevolezza la colse solo quando Bucky le sorrise andandosi a sedere accanto a Steve. Forse Bucky non si rendeva conto di quanto fosse in realtà una dimostrazione di fiducia totale, ma Steve lo capiva perfettamente e Nat glielo lesse negli occhi senza alcuna difficoltà. Lei stessa faticava a metabolizzare davvero. Non aveva neppure idea di quando avesse iniziato a fidarsi di Bucky. Eppure anche nei giorni seguenti, il tocco gelido della mano di Bucky non la spaventava, non la faceva reagire in modo violento quando la coglieva di spalle o la sforava all'improvviso. Era in realtà quasi piacevole, le ricordava il freddo della Russia, aveva quasi un sapore dolce amaro di casa, come quando a New York nevicava e Nat si godeva l'aria gelida dal tetto della Torre.

 


	16. Chapter 16

_Prompt: Supernatural, Dean/Charlie (broship). Maratona di Game of thrones e inevitabile dibattito su chi debba sedere sul Trono di Spade._   
_Parole: 255_   
  


Sam fissava perplesso prima Dean e poi Charlie. Okay, Game of Thrones era decisamente una saga appassionante, Sam lo sapeva bene visto che stava ancora leggendo i libri nel poco tempo libero che aveva a disposizione e non c'era stato un singolo momento in cui la saga lo avesse annoiato. Ma Dean e Charlie, da buoni fanboy e fangirl, andavano oltre il semplice speculare. Perchè anche Sam aveva le sue teorie e provava una qual certa soddisfazione a scoprire che qualche volta aveva indovinato lo sviluppo. Tuttavia Dean e Charlie portavano la cosa all'estremo. Ne discutevano tra loro, imprecavano, facevano gesti con le mani, diamine, Charlie aveva citato spoiler dai libri e Dean aveva recuperato episodi per mostrare pezzi in favore della propria teoria. Poi c'erano i momenti di totale caos -come se la situazione precedente non fosse stata già abbastanza rumorosa e movimentata- in cui semplicemente si facevano guerre sulle preferenze. Non che si detestassero per il non andare d'accordo, solo erano calorosi con le loro opinioni e parlavano in assoluti. Come quando si misero a dibattere su chi avrebbe dovuto occupare davvero il Trono di Spade. Per fermare quella discussione Sam dovette intromettersi con una uscita che chiunque si sarebbe aspettato da Dean. O perfino da Charlie. Aveva infatti urlato la sua, di risposta. Che non era una vera risposta. Aveva solo urlato “tette”. Il che aveva fatto scoppiare a ridere entrambi, i quali avevano concordato che a sedere sul Trono di Spade dovesse essere Melisandre, possibilmente con le tette in bella mostra.

 


	17. Chapter 17

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek. Nessuno dice di no al cioccolato _   
_Parole: 400_   
  


Stiles fissava Derek come se non avesse di fronte a sé sempre il solito lupo brontolone, bensì come se all'improvviso a Derek fossero cresciute le antenne e la sua pelle fosse diventata verde e rugosa. Insomma, aveva la sua solita espressione indignata, quella che Derek si era ormai abituato a vedersi rivolta ogni volta che diceva qualcosa che per Stiles era al pari di una bestemmia detta di fronte ad una vecchia signora timorata di Dio.  
“NESSUNO dice no al cioccolato, Derek!”

“Stiles, non dirò di sì alla Double Choccolate Cake.”  
“Ma non l'hai neppure assaggiata!” si lagnò, parlando a bocca piena e lasciando briciole di dolce semi-masticato sul tavolo a cui erano seduti.  
“Non ho bisogno di farlo, fidati.”  
“Derek, NESSUNO dice no al cioccolato. Vuoi davvero togliere a tutti gli invitati al nostro matrimonio l'occasione di mangiare la migliore Wedding Cake della loro vita scegliendo una cosa scema come la Red Velvet invece della Double Choccolate che fa venire le bave alla bocca a QUALSIASI persona solo a nominarla.”  
Derek poggiò la guancia alla mano. “Stiles, non sceglieremo neppure la Red Velvet.” tentò di spiegare.  
“Davvero? Quindi cosa avevi in mente? Limone? Vaniglia? Oddio, non vorrai quella alle carote. DEREK, dimmi che non vuoi quella alle fottutissime carote!”  
Derek sospirò. “Cocco e Lime.” disse porgendo il piatto con l'assaggio di suddetto gusto verso Stiles che aveva fino a quel momento assaggiato effettivamente solo la torta al cioccolato.  
Stiles sbuffò, affondò la forchetta e la portò alla bocca con un'espressione che avrebbe fatto invidia alla faccia di Scott quando Stiles gli aveva detto che lui e Derek si stavano per sposare -e lo aveva incaricato di occuparsi anche dell'addio al celibato per Derek. L'espressione sul suo viso mutò quando Stiles si concesse il tempo di assaporare davvero il dolce che aveva in bocca. Ne prese un secondo boccone, masticando in silenzio.

“Derek, è...”  
Se qualche anno prima Derek avesse saputo che per togliere le parole a Stiles sarebbe bastato un assaggio di dolce al cocco e lime, probabilmente se ne sarebbe procurata una fetta da avere sempre a disposizione per ficcarla nella bocca del suo futuro marito.  
“Insolita. Come noi due.” fece una pausa, in cui rubò la forchetta a Stiles per prenderne un assaggio. “La servirono anche al matrimonio dei miei genitori. La mangiavamo ogni anno per il loro anniversario.”  
Stiles annuì fissandolo. “È perfetta, Derek.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

_Prompt: Crossover, SuperWolf. Quando Dean ordina a Stiles di fare silenzio questo si trova a rimpiangere il lupo piú scontroso di BH _   
_Parole: 235_   
  


Stiles si sentiva spesso dire di fare silenzio. Era da sempre una costante della sua vita, principalmente per colpa sua, considerata la totale mancanza di un minimo di buon senso che gli facesse capire quando arrivava il momento di mettere un freno alla marea di parole che gli uscivano di bocca. Non che ripetergli di fare silenzio avesse mai davvero funzionato, Stiles la maggior parte delle volte continuava imperterrito a parlare.  
Con Dean Winchester, comunque, perfino lui sapeva che era il caso di rimanere in silenzio quando ti diceva di farlo, soprattutto se ti ritrovavi incastrato con lui nel mezzo di una situazione. E per UNA SITUAZIONE Stiles intendeva intrappolati nella tana di un fottuto Wendigo. Perchè OVVIAMENTE a Beacon Hills il Wendigo era mancato fino a quel momento, quindi doveva necessariamente risvegliarsi dal proprio letargo, trasferirsi nella loro città e iniziare a rapire e mangiare gente a caso che si inoltrava nella foresta. E poi, con tutto ciò che era successo in città, chi erano gli unici idioti che ancora si inoltravano nella foresta? Di nuovo, non era ovvio?  
“Non ti avevo detto di stare zitto?!” ringhiò in un sussurro Dean, accendino e bottiglia di liquido accelerante in mano.  
Ops, aveva di nuovo parlato ad alta voce invece che pensare e basta, vero? Diamine, questo Dean era decisamente peggio di Derek. ARG, fantastico, ora gli mancava Derek! Come poteva mancargli quella palla al piede?

 


	19. Chapter 19

_Prompt: Teen Wolf, Sterek, Stiles è l'alpha di Derek, Derek si chiede come sia possibile avere un alpha che inciampa nei suoi piedi ogni due per tre, e soprattutto perchè si ostini ad indossare ridicole maglie, quando lo chiede a Stiles non fa in tempo a pentirsene che è già troppo tardi XD _   
_Parole: 310_   
  


Derek odiava la sua vita. Non in generale, a Derek piaceva essere ancora vivo e vegeto, ovviamente. No, la cosa che odiava della sua vita era il proprio Alpha. Stiles, infatti, non era il classico lupo in cui ti imbatti di solito. Non era particolarmente muscoloso, non era particolarmente agile e non era neppure particolarmente minaccioso. Forse anche il fatto che fosse solo un diciassettenne contribuiva, ma la maggior parte della colpa era di Stiles stesso. Prima di tutto aveva lasciato a Derek il compito di addestrare il branco al combattimento. Su questo era anche quasi d'accordo, in fondo Derek era un mannaro da tutta la sua vita, mentre Stiles lo era solo da qualche tempo. Era un po' meno d'accordo sul fatto che Stiles partecipasse di rado ai loro allenamenti. In secondo luogo, Stiles non ci provava neppure a sembrare minaccioso. Si vestiva ancora con quelle sue ridicole maglie di Batman sotto ad una camicia felpata lasciata aperta. E infine, la cosa più ridicola: nonostante fosse un lupo, Stiles era rimasto lo stesso ragazzino imbranato che riusciva ad inciampare sui proprio piedi ogni due per tre che era stato per tutta la sua vita umana.  
Derek aveva sopportato la cosa per mesi prima di scoppiare e dirgli tutte queste cose in uno sfogo. Stiles lo fissò, un'espressione soddisfatta sulle labbra, gli occhi che brillavano di rosso. Un attimo dopo lo aveva atterrato senza che Derek avesse il tempo di accorgersi che si era spostato.  
“Se riesco ad ingannare un nato mannaro come te di essere completamente innocuo, ci riuscirò anche con tutti coloro che cercheranno di invadere il territorio. Ed essere sottovalutati è un gran vantaggio.” gli mormorò nell'orecchio. Poi, perchè in fondo Stiles era sempre Stiles, gli diede una lunga leccata sulla guancia prima di alzarsi, ridendo della faccia disgustata di Derek. Derek odiava PROFONDAMENTE la sua vita.

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Prompt: MCU, Tony & Steve, dopo una battaglia, tutti gli avengers fanno il bagno. Tony non ne ha voglia e Steve deve trascinarlo di peso in bagno. _   
_Parole: 400_   
  


Steve se ne stava in piedi con le mani sui fianchi a fissare un Tony ancora chiuso nell'armatura e abbandonato sul pavimento, i colori sgargianti che identificavano Iron Man completamenti nascosti da una sostanza violacea, gelatinosa e appiccicosa tanto che Steve si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a staccarsi le mani dai fianchi o se avrebbe dovuto rimuovere i guanti e lasciarli attaccati alla sua divisa. Non che fosse importante, la divisa era ovviamente irrecuperabile, ormai.  
“Tony.” ripetè solo per l'ennesima volta.  
“No, sono incollato al pavimento.” rispose immediatamente, senza lasciargli aggiungere altro.  
“Per quanto questa melma sia appiccicosa...” iniziò.  
“La melma è passata per le fessure e l'armatura non si apre più.” tentò allora Tony.  
Steve sospirò. “Tony, dubito che tu lasceresti...” di nuovo, venne interrotto.  
“La melma è viva e ha preso il controllo dell'armatura.”  
“Non saresti sul pavimento in quel caso.”  
“Non puoi saperlo, Steve! Potrebbe essere solo una tattica!”  
Steve sospirò. Ne aveva abbastanza e anche se Tony si rifiutava di alzarsi e abbandonare l'armatura alle cure di JARVIS che l'avrebbe probabilmente distrutta, non poteva lasciare che davvero il compagno se ne rimasse lì sul pavimento a vita. Quindi avrebbe usato il suo codice di sicurezza per l'apertura dell'armatura e avrebbe trascinato Tony a fare una doccia di peso -perchè per quanto fosse coperta di quella melma solo l'armatura, avevano lottato con quegli alieni abbastanza a lungo da sapere che Tony certo non profumava di rose lì dentro.  
Disse il codice a voce chiara e decisa, JARVIS diede conferma nonostante le proteste e i contro ordini di Tony e... davvero, Steve si era chiesto perchè Tony la stesse facendo tanto difficile, ma certo non avrebbe pensato che il motivo fosse quello.  
A quanto pareva, Tony aveva avuto la brillante idea di togliere la visiera dell'armatura in un momento imprecisato dello scontro. E ora, la metà sinistra della sua curatissima barba, era ricoperta di quella sostanza viscosa. Steve si accasciò sul pavimento dalle risate, ignorando di star macchiando con quella melma anche tutto il pavimento -Steve era certo che Tony avrebbe comunque chiesto che il pavimento della stanza venisse sostituito viste le impronte anche degli altri che già si erano diretti alle docce.  
“JARVIS, lasciami tornare nell'armatura! Non uscirò da lì fino a quando non mi sarà ricresciuta la barba!”  
Steve, ancora sul pavimento, si chiese se il siero gli avrebbe permesso di morire di risate o meno.

 


	21. Chapter 21

_Prompt: Supernatural, Eurovision!AU. Gabriel - su modello di changing channels - trasporta il full cast dei personaggi dentro l'eurovision. Vincere significa gloria, bealtà e - probabilmente tornare a casa. _   
_Parole: 750_   
  


Dean fissava Sam come se fosse un alieno. E no, non lo fissava a quel modo per l'improbabile abito che indossava, gli stava lanciando una tale bitch face che perfino Sam gliela stava invidiando per ciò che aveva appena detto -era sicuro che ne fosse geloso, lo capiva da come Sam lo fissava di rimando. Ma poteva essere anche l'outfit da cowboy che stava indossando, Dean non ne era certo. In fondo a lui era andata meglio che a suo fratello, che indossava qualcosa che avrebbe fatto invidia a John Travolta in “La febbre del sabato sera” e aveva una camicia tanto scollata che lasciava davvero ben poco all'immaginazione.  
Cas, ancora accanto a lui, sospirò ricordandogli come non si fosse per nulla dimenticato della sua presenza.  
“Dean, tuo fratello ha ragione. Non mi è chiaro quale sia lo scopo di tutto ciò, ma credo che per uscirne dovremmo davvero impegnarci e vincere. O almeno, uno di noi deve riuscirci.”  
Dean portò la sua attenzione su Cas. A lui era andata peggio di tutti, secondo il modesto parere di Dean. Cas, infatti, era fasciato in un lungo abito da donna e, nonostante il suo corpo fosse ancora quello di un uomo e avesse ancora la sua leggera barba, indossava una parrucca di lunghi capelli neri e gli occhi e il viso erano pesantemente truccati. La cosa che più destabilizzava Dean era proprio la faccia di Cas. Insomma, sì, il vestito scollato lasciava intravedere il petto di Castiel, ma Dean aveva già avuto occasione di vederlo -e NO, non perchè avevano fatto QUEL genere di cose, grazie mille, Gabriel. No, la cosa che più aveva mandato in crisi Dean era il viso di Cas, perchè quel maledetto trucco aveva reso gli occhi di Cas ancora più impossibili da smettere di fissare. Dean la prima volta che lo aveva visto in questa assurda pantomima messa in piedi da Gabriel, si era perso completamente nel blu di quegli occhi e ci era voluta una violenta gomitata di Sam nel fianco perchè si risvegliasse dall'incanto -non che fosse colpa sua, era ovviamente una manipolazione di Gabriel!  
Come se fosse stato richiamato, l'arcangelo in questione, che Dean ora sperava ardentemente fosse morto davvero, comparve accanto a Sam, fasciato in un completo quasi identico a quello del minore dei Winchester.  
“Sammy Pooh, sei pronto per l'esibizione?” chiese facendogli l'occhiolino e cercando di abbracciarlo per i fianchi.  
“Pezzo di merda, portaci fuori da questa roba!” esclamò Dean avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui per prenderlo dal colletto. Un istante dopo, comunque, Dean strinse solo l'aria e Gabe continuò a parlare alle sue spalle.  
“Oh suvvia Deano, non puoi pensare che sia davvero terribile questa situazione! Insomma, guarda che bel bocconcino è Cas così! Conchita Wurst sarebbe davvero fiera della mia scelta. La mia stupenda Fenice coglierebbe l'ironia della cosa, ne sono certo. E se non fosse per lei direi quasi che Cas è la donna barbuta più bella del mondo.”  
“Di cosa diavolo stai parlando, cosa centrano ora i wurstel?” sbottò Dean ignorando il rossore che gli era salito alle guance.  
Sam si diede una manata sul viso, ma fece un salto sul posto quando gli arrivò una pacca sul sedere.  
“Moose, smettetela tu e Not Moose di fare le lagne, non siete gli unici che devono sopportare questa situazione. Dì a tuo fratello di pomiciare col suo angelo una volta per tutte e di far finire questa stupidaggine. Sono il Re degli Inferi, ho di meglio da fare.” sibilò Crowley, fasciato in un completo che poteva quasi passare per il suo solito abbigliamento se non fosse stato munito di microfono in una mano. Dietro di lui, anche Bobby, decisamente troppo pulito, decisamente troppo elegante e decisamente senza cappello, si diede una manata sul viso borbottando. Dean non avrebbe neppure detto che si trattava di Bobby, ma quando lo aveva sentito ripetere “IDJITS” almeno dodici volte in una frase di poco più di venti parole, escluse che si trattasse solo di una copia creata da Gabriel.  
“Beh, non hai sentito Deano? Avanti, sacrificati per la squadra!” esclamò l'Arcangelo spingendo Cas contro di lui, il quale, poco stabile sulle scarpe decisamente troppo alte, gli si schiantò addosso all'improvviso facendo perdere l'equilibrio ad entrambi. Col viso coperto in parte dal vestito di Cas, Dean finse di non sentire Gabe borbottare qualcosa riguardo a quando fossero tenere lui e Cas.   
Era palesemente tutto un incubo. Un terribile incubo dovuto alle quattro fette di pie che aveva mangiato la sera prima a cena.

 


	22. Chapter 22

_Prompt: MCU, Fury, col palese intento di punire Phil e fargli rimpiangere di essere venuto al mondo decide che gli Avengers dovranno mettere in scena uno spettacolo di beneficenza, a Natale. Phil è l'agnello sacrificale che deve coordinare il tutto. _   
_Parole: 515_   
  


Phil si era chiesto spesso perchè Fury lo avesse riportato in vita -okay, era bravo nel suo mestiere ed era stato l'unico agente operativo dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che non faceva parte degli Avengers che riusciva perlomeno a gestire Stark, ma poteva esser sostituto, da Maria ad esempio, che ora lavora per Tony. Per lungo tempo la questione lo aveva assillato, ma MAI avrebbe pensato di trovare la risposta quando Fury gli avrebbe ordinato di coordinare un evento di beneficenza che migliorasse l'immagine degli Avengers. Perchè ora, ora che si trovava a gestire un gruppo di adulti fatti e finiti che litigavano per un ruolo in uno spettacolo teatrale di beneficenza, ORA finalmente capiva: lo aveva riportato in vita allo solo scopo di torturarlo per il resto della suddetta. E Nat e Clint stavano erano palesemente complici di Fury, altrimenti Nat avrebbe impedito a Clint di iniziare a discutere con Sam Wilson, una delle nuove aggiunte al team, su chi dei due fosse un eroe a tutti gli effetti e chi invece fosse un semplice sidekick che si meritava il ruolo di comparsa piuttosto che quello di personaggio secondario. Per Dio, Clint era un adulto con una famiglia e dei figli! Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare sua moglie, magari lei avrebbe messo del sale nella sua zucca. Non che la cosa avrebbe risolto tutti i suoi problemi. C'erano ancora Thor e Vision che si erano defilati qualche ora prima per testare chi dei due fosse più degno, Wanda che tormentava la ragazza del reparto costumi per farsi creare una divisa degna di tale nome per far davvero parte degli Avengers, Natasha che si apprestava a completare una manicure dalle unghie pericolosamente appuntite ed infine, a coronare l'apoteosi di quel momento, Tony aveva infine deviato Steve, se i rumori che provenivano dal camerino di Stark erano una corretta indicazioni delle attività a cui si erano dedicati.   
Phil improvvisamente sentiva la mancanza di quegli schemi alieni che gli riempivano la testa: erano una compagnia molto meno disturbante dell'immagine del suo eroe di una vita mentre si dedicava a quel genere di intrattenimento con niente meno che Stark. Phil avrebbe voluto che almeno uno di loro avesse un po' di sale nella zucca, davvero, ma perfino James Rhodes, che Coulson aveva sempre pensato avere un minimo senso di professionalità considerata la sua carica militare, aveva deluso completamente le sue aspettative. Non che non stesse prendendo la cosa della produzione teatrale sul serio, anzi, semmai era il contrario. L'aveva presa così tanto a cuore che si era trasformato in una primadonna tale che Stark, al paragone, sembrava una tranquilla passeggiata su una spiaggia -ed eccolo infatti gettarsi nell'ennesimo lunghissimo rimprovero verso la mancanza di professionalità del resto del team, mentre gli altri continuavano ad ignorarlo come se niente fosse.  
L'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto rendere quella situazione un disastro ancora peggiore, era la comparsa di Deadpool, quindi Phil si mise seduto ad aspettare la comparsa del mercenario chiacchierone. Perchè se c'era una cosa che gli era ormai chiara, era che se le cose stavano andando male, a breve sarebbero andate pure peggio.

 


	23. Chapter 23

_Prompt: Stony, Tony dipinge lo scudo di Steve con i colori della bandiera della pace.   
Par_ _ole: 350_   


 

Steve fissava il suo scudo contrariato. Era consapevole che l'allarme stesse ancora suonando e che probabilmente gli altri stessero aspettandolo solo il loro leader per andare a salvare per l'ennesima volta New York -se era una buona giornata, altrimenti avrebbero di nuovo dovuto fermare la conquista dell'universo da parte di chissà quale alieno venuto da un posto di cui non voleva sapere neppure il nome.

Eppure non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva ad allungare il braccio per afferrare il suo scudo perchè... Steve non era contro la lotta per i diritti dei gay, insomma, sarebbe stato ipocrita visto che aveva una relazione stabile con Tony Stark. E sapeva anche che come Captain America irrimediabilmente il suo giudizio era di grande importanza per la nazione.

Però... Okay, aveva sempre avuto una bandiera disegnata sullo scudo, diamine l'aveva chiesto lui per renderlo un facile obbiettivo per attirare l'attenzione dei nemici e distrarli da chi era meno resistente di lui durante la guerra. Eppure, vedere il nuovo colore che aveva scelto Tony per lo scudo. No, non sarebbe andato in missione con un fottuto arcobaleno sullo scudo.  
“Linguaggio, Cap!” ridacchiò Tony nel suo orecchio tramite la cuffia ricetrasmittente integrata nella divisa. Steve non si era neppure reso conto di averlo detto ad alta voce.  
“Tony, questa me la paghi, sappilo.”  
“Tranquillo, è solo uno scherzo innocente, apri la teca, è solo una proiezione molto realistica sul vetro. Non toccherei mai il tuo prezioso scudo senza il tuo permesso, darling. Sai che il consenso è una delle mie priorità assolute.” flirtò il suo fidanzato.

Clint emise un verso stronzato. “Evitate il sesso telefonico nella linea del team, per favore?”  
“Geloso, Barton?” lo stuzzicò Tony.  
“Bambini, abbiamo da fare, litigate dopo. Steve, abbiamo bisogno di un adulto responsabile qui!” li interruppe Natasha.  
Steve sospirò e si decide finalmente a recuperare lo scudo.

Fu piuttosto spiacevole scoprire, nel mezzo della battaglia, che Tony aveva creato una vernice che reagiva alle onde di energia dei repulsori dell'armatura di Iron Man. Fu ancora più spiacevole gestire la stampa e internet che specularono per settimane su quel maledetto arcobaleno.

 


	24. Chapter 24

_Prompt: Clint/Coulson, College!AU, Phil sa che non dovrebbe farsi tentare da un suo studente, ma Clint riesce sempre a convincerlo. _   
_Parole: 235_   
  


Phil Coulson era un uomo razionale e di questo si era sempre vantato. Un uomo razionale e professionale sul posto di lavoro, uno dei motivi per cui il rettore Fury aveva così tanta fiducia e rispetto nei suoi confronti. La sua era una carriera perfetta e Phil era felice di essere un rispettabile e stimato professore nel College in cui lavorava da anni.

ERA, perchè da un paio di mesi c'era uno studente che si era rivelato essere la peggiore cosa che potesse mai essergli capitata.  
Non che Barton mancasse di intelligenza, sapeva da alcuni colleghi che i suoi voti erano eccellenti in tutti i corsi che frequentava e che aveva anche una borsa di studio per meriti scolastici e sportivi; solo, aveva questo brutto vizio di flirtare con tutti.

Lo faceva anche con i professori oltre che con i propri compagni, eppure Phil sembrava l'unico insegnante con cui era così insistente anche quando non c'era un'intera classe a fare da spettatore al suo spettacolo di buffone.

Il lato peggiore, era che a Phil quelle attenzioni non dispiacevano affatto perchè, beh, doveva ammetterlo Clint era una gran bel giovanotto ed era difficile non farsi tentare da lui.

E, in fondo, non c'era nulla di male ad uscire con lui, ora che Clint aveva finito di frequentare il suo corso, vero? Era una cosa che un uomo razionale e professionale avrebbe trovato assolutamente normale e appropriata.

 


	25. Chapter 25

_Prompt: "Derek." "Stiles." "E' la cosa peggiore in cui ci siamo mai trovati." "..." _   
_Parole: 405_  
  


Stiles doveva imparare a mettere un freno alla sua bocca. Non perchè non gli piacesse parlare, anzi, Stiles ADORAVA parlare, qualche volta nella vita gli era anche tornato utile il suo dire le cose a sproposito! Era il modo in cui lui e Derek erano finiti insieme! Se Stiles avesse aspettato che fosse Derek a chiedergli di uscire, non sarebbero mai usciti prima della fine dei tempi. E l'unico modo in cui avrebbe potuto chiederlo Stiles era, appunto, farlo senza rendersi conto di averlo domandato ad alta voce.

Però, un 70% delle volte in cui non prestava attenzione a quel che diceva, si trovava a rimpiangere di essersi lasciato sfuggire dalla bocca qualcosa che si supponeva fosse solo un pensiero. Come in quel caso.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di dire ad alta voce che avrebbe tanto voluto sapere com'era avere un bimbo mentre lui ed Allison giocavano con la figlia di quest'ultima e Scott. Tanto meno intendeva offrire se stesso e Derek come babysitter di quello sgorbietto di poco più di 8 mesi per una intera giornata, mentre Allison e Scott dedicavano del tempo solo a loro dopo mesi.  
“Derek.” bisbigliò Stiles, la testa affondata in uno dei cuscini del loro letto, mentre riposavano qualche minuto durante il sonnellino pomeridiano della piccola.

“Stiles.” rispose solo Derek senza neppure aprire gli occhi.

“Questa è senza dubbio la cosa peggiore in cui ci siamo mai trovati.” aggiunse accoccolandosi contro il fidanzato, che rimase in silenzio a fissarlo con un solo occhio aperto, un'espressione a metà tra il preoccupato e il perplesso.  
Per una volta, Stiles riuscì ad evitare di dire ciò che gli stava passando per la testa; Derek, comunque, conosceva Stiles fin troppo bene, quindi sospirò, si girò sul fianco per vederlo meglio e poi parlò.  
“Mi pentirò di averlo chiesto, ne sono certo. C'è un ma alla fine di quella frase?”

Stiles si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro, indeciso, ma alla fine rispose. “Continuo a pensare che sarebbe bello averne uno nostro.”  
Derek sorrise e se lo strinse meglio contro, dandogli un bacio sul collo. “Anche io.”  
“Sul serio?!” chiese Stiles, il tono della voce un po' troppo alto, mentre si spostava a sedere per vedere meglio l'espressione di Derek.  
L'istante dopo la piccola McCall si mise a piangere e Derek lo fissò con un broncio. “Oh, non se ne parla! L'hai svegliata tu!” disse solo prima di nascondere la testa sotto il cuscino.

 

 


End file.
